Unlike Them
by Always Remember Sirius Black
Summary: Blaire was brought up to support The Dark Lord, but when it's declared that she'll be His bride, does she resist? Tragidy strikes her family because of an unloyal Death Eater, and she soon realized what she must do. (My first HP fic ^_^)
1. Arriving

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own Blaine, Blaire and family though.   
  
**

**A/N: From Blaire's perspective. Um, that's it I guess.  
  
*~*  
  
I received an owl from my father at the end of my 6th year. It was an owl informing me that I would not be returning to Durmstrang next year. I would complete my Wizarding education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't exactly a disappointment, though I couldn't say I was pleased. Durmstrang had helped immensely with The Dark Arts, but the people there repulsed me.  Hogwarts was slightly familiar to me. My cousins both went there, along with most of the other children I'd grown up with, though all I ever heard from them was how horrid it was there. There were obviously no Dark Arts classes.    
  
So, I said goodbye to the people I'd met at Durmstrang, even**** though I would not miss them, and prepared myself for this new beginning. It would be great to finally get to spend more time with Blaise and Blaine, who were like sisters to me, and my parents would be able to attend the regular Death Eater meetings, because I know they were starting to worry about being excluded.  
  
Now here I was, stepping into the Malfoy Mansion, a place that I had not been to**** in years. They were holding an apparent 'Welcome Back' party for my parents and I, although I knew it was just another excuse to have all the Death Eaters together without raising suspicion. I walked through the front door and handed my coat to one of the Malfoy servants. I greeted Narcissa, who I noticed looked more like a scared mouse then the last time I'd seem her, and then met eyes with Lucius. He smiled at me with what I suppose he thought was a charming smile, and I smiled back.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, how splendid of you to have this party here at the Mansion."   
  
He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder, "Well now Blaire, you know you and your family are always welcomed here."   
  
I noticed that his eyes were trailing down my body and my smile quickly turned into a smirk, "Yes, I'm sure."   
  
His eyes gleamed and he removed his hand from my shoulder, "Enjoy yourself."  
  
I began to walk away, only to be snatched up into a hug by Blaise. "Oh Blaire, it's marvelous to see you again!"  
  
I smiled to myself and returned the hug, knowing it was probably the only genuine form of affection I'd receive all night. Then I noticed her looking around, and when she saw that no one was watching, she dragged me off into a corner.  
  
"What was that dirty old bastard saying to you? Do you know what he did to Pansy Parkinson the other day? My goodness, he tried to make a move on her! Can you _imagine?! He's so old! Well, we all know he sleeps with more women then even he can count but you'd think he'd know better! Why, Pansy's parents went off like lunatics! Of course, they couldn't say anything to Lucius but they cornered Narcissa. Said all sorts of things to her, told her she needed to control her husband. I think Pansy over-reacted myself. Lucius is always looking at us like that, but she is so attention-deprived. Gods knows Pansy isn't very pretty! I doubt if he meant anything by it..."  
  
"Blaise, take a breath. Haven't you got anyone else to unload your gossip onto?"  
  
She blushed, "I'm sorry. It's just that Blaine won't listen to me, she says I'm a silly tart—"  
  
"You are."  
  
She glared and then let out a laugh, "Oh come on, let's go sit down so I can tell you everything."  
  
She pulled me over to a loveseat and we sat down.  
  
"So, are you ready for this? Okay, here goes… I'm seeing someone."  
  
"Oh. How nice." I glanced around the room, looking for someone who could possibly be up to Blaise's standards. "Malfoy?"  
  
She snorted, "Gods no! Don't be silly… why, do you fancy him?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Not really. He's handsome though. In a pointy faced sort of way."  
  
"I suppose. But you needn't bother telling him that, he already knows. Anyway, everyone and their mother have been with Draco, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Mmm… so who is it then?"  
  
"Oh, right. It's Malcolm."  
  
"Baddock? I never saw that one. That's nice_****, Blaise. Do your parents know?"  
  
"Yes, they're glad actually. At least now they won't have to arrange anything."  
  
"Well, lucky you… with my luck I'll end up with one of Malfoy's goonies."  
  
She started to giggle, and then stopped abruptly when she saw Malcolm approaching her. He looked at me and nodded, "Nice to see you again Blaire. Glad you'll finally be joining us."  
  
"And you Malcolm."  
  
He then turned to Blaise, and I saw his stiffness literally melt away.  "Blaise, care to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
She glanced at me, looking quite proud, before she left, "I'll be back love. If you need anything, Blaine's around somewhere."  
  
I sat watching her walk off, and felt quite happy. At least she wouldn't be married off to some rich prat who slept around behind her back. And just like that, Draco Malfoy appeared in front of me.  
  
"You look quite stupid sitting here all alone. Dance with me."   
  
If he hadn't of looked so fit, I most likely would have stomped on his foot. But my resolve melted far too quickly, and I followed him into the Ballroom.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you sleeping with everyone and their mother?"  
  
He smirked, "Because soon enough I'll be stuck with Pansy. And to hell if I'll die saying she's the only girl I've ever shagged."  
  
"So the arrangements are made for you and Pansy?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Any word on me?"  
  
He looked down at me, slightly shocked and confused, "You haven't been told?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"Jesus, Blaire… You're-"  
  
"Excuse me my boy, but could I cut in?" Draco was interrupted by my father, who had chosen the _perfect time to steal me away._**


	2. Revelation

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own Blaine, Blaire and family though.   
  


**A/N:**  From Blaire's perspective again. I don't have a Beta, so there are probably a million mistakes. (If you want to Beta this, e-mail me at **starlitevixen@hotmail.com**) This one is pretty short. But it gets the point across.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hello Daddy. Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked him with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, but more importantly, are you darling?"  
  
"I suppose. I haven't seen Blaine yet though, have you?"  
  
He shook his head, "Uncle Andrew sent an owl, said they'd be late."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"What's the matter Pumpkin, you seem distracted? Aren't you happy to be back?"  
  
"Yes. Well, I guess I am," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "People are looking at me strangely. I don't know what it is… It's like everyone knows something except me."  
  
My father shook his head with a smile, "Don't be silly, they're just happy to see you."  
  
Sometimes I wondered if my father really did live in his own strange dream world. To him, things were always fine. When I was little, he told me that everything he did was to make the world a better place for me. I guess he realize one day, how difficult that would be, so he decided that the world was already perfect.  
  
"Well darling, your mother seems to be finished gossiping with Roslyn, so I'd better get in a dance while I still can." He kissed the top of my head lightly, and walked off towards my mother. I decided that rather than find Malfoy, I'd go get myself something to drink. This turned out to be a very bad idea, because I ran into Pansy at the refreshment table.  
  
"Blaire! How nice to see you again. I saw you dancing with Draco. Did you hear of our engagement?"  
  
I gave her a sickeningly sweet smile, "Of course Pansy, Draco was telling me _all_ about it. Congratulations."  
  
"Well thank you. And congratulations on yours," she said with a tight smile.  
  
"I think you've been misinformed, I'm not engaged."  
  
"Oh. So it's true then. You really _don't_ know!" She laughed to herself, sounding extremely gleeful.  
  
"Please stop Pansy. What's going on? People have been looking at me all night, something isn't right."  
  
"Oh darling!" She laughed, "Haven't you ever wondered why they sent you off to Durmstrang?"  
  
"Of course I have. What has this got to do with anything?"  
  
"You're to be his bride."  
  
_"Whos bride_??!!"  
  
"Our Lord."  
  
I felt a sharp stab of pain in my side, as she uttered those two words. Our…Lord.  
  
"No…" My voice came out in a whisper, barely audible.  
  
She grinned wickedly, "_Yes._"  
  
"NO!" This time I screamed it. The entire party turned to look at me, and I notice that they didn't seem surprise. They all looked relieved. Relieved, because they didn't have to keep it a secret any longer.  
  
The room began to spin, and the last thing I saw before I fainted was Pansy's smug face.  
  
  
  
 


	3. A Privilege

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own Blaine, Blaire and family though.   
  
**A/N:** From Blaire's perspective. I don't have a Beta, so there are probably a million mistakes. (If you want to Beta this, e-mail me at starlitevixen@hotmail.com) Um, that's it I guess.  
  
*~*  
  
…**_Blaire's Dream Flashback…  
  
_**_Her mother sat at her vanity, carefully applying her makeup.   
  
"Mummy? Why do you do that?" the little girl asked curiously.  
  
Her mother smiled, "Blaire, darling, Mummy has to look pretty for Daddy, because he's taking her out to dinner at a special restaurant."  
  
"But why do you have to look pretty?"  
  
Now her mother laughed, "So Daddy will love her."  
  
The little girls eyes widened in surprise, "But doesn't Daddy love you anyway Mommy?"  
  
Her mothers' eyes darkened, and she pulled her little girl close to her, "Baby. I'm going make sure you marry someone perfect. Someone who'll always take care of you, even when I'm gone. Someone who isn't filled with silly ideas of a perfect world, someone who can face reality. Someone who wants nothing to do with The Dark Lord. And he'll take you away, and love you forever. Just like I do."  
  
The little girl looked up at her mother, with her big green eyes, "Like Daddy and you?"  
  
And her mother seemed to brighten again, "Yes love, like Daddy…  
  
**…End Blaire's Dream Flashback…**_  
  
"…Blaire, honey, wake up!" Sounded like my father.  
  
"Oh Heavens Above! Someone do something!" High pitched. My mother.  
  
"She won't wake up!" Panicky. Blaise.  
  
There was no use delaying the inevitable, so I slowly opened my eyes. I heard everyone around me sigh with relief, though none of them went back to the party.   
  
"Blaire, what happened? Are you alright?" My mother held her hand to my forehead, checking for a fever, but I shoved her away, and stood up quickly.  
  
"_Don't_ touch me!"  
  
"Blaire, you have to understand…" she whispered at me, with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I do not. I can't believe you would do this. Do you not see how—"  
  
"One would think that it would be considered a gift. A blessing," Lucius cut in, with malice in his voice. "To be the bride of Our Lord is the ultimate privilege to any of his _loyal servants_."  
  
I quickly realized that the entire party was staring at me, most of them looking suspicious. I could just imagine what they were thinking. _'Any other young girl would be **proud**. It's enough to make you question her loyalty."_  
  
"Well, if course it's a privilege. I was talking about the fact that this was kept a secret from me. I don't like feeling as though my life is being run by the people around me." I needed to regain myself, if word traveled to the Dark Lord of my reaction, there would be repercussions.   
  
The party did not last much longer after that, and I soon found myself back at the front door of the Mansion. "Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. This was a wonderful party." I tried to sound gracious, though I'm sure I only succeeded in sounding bitter.  
  
Narcissa smile and Lucius nodded, and then turned to say goodbye to my parents. I glanced at Malfoy, who was lounging by the stairs, "G'bye."   
  
For a minute, I thought I saw a look of pity cross his face, but it was gone before I could tell, and he nodded, "See you."

  
  
  



	4. Stolen Moments

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own Blaine, Blaire and family though.   
  
**A/N:** From **Blaine's** perspective. Yes, that's right **Blaine**, the cousin who didn't show up at the party. I don't have a Beta, so there are probably a million mistakes. (If you want to Beta this, e-mail me at **starlitevixen@hotmail.com**) Lyrics in bold are from Moulin Rouge's 'Come What May'.   
  
*~*  
  


Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
*~*  
  
"What would happen if we told them?" he asked me casually.  
  
"You know what would happen," I replied, snuggling closer to him, hoping he would drop it.  
  
"Not really. You just keep saying bad things."  
  
"That's because bad things would happen darling. They can't know. It's as simple as that."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Not as long as Voldemort is in power."  
  
I felt him go tense at the mention of that name and I kissed him gently on the lips, "I'm sorry. You know I love you, and I desperately want to tell someone. But there's no one I can trust. They all have loyalties to him."  
  
"What about my family?"  
  
"No. It's too dangerous. Please, let's not fight about this. We haven't much more time before I have to leave."  
  
*~*  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love You, until the end of time  
  
*~*  
  
"Blaine… what'll happen if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named takes over? What'll happen to us? To everyone?"  
  
"Don't think that way."  
  
"Will you join them?"  
  
"Never."  
  
He looked at me, with tears in his eyes, "Things seem so hopeless Blaine. I've heard there are plans that He and The Death Eaters will gather together all the Muggle Born, and kill them. Gods knows the Ministry will be powerless, they couldn't stop him before, what makes everyone so sure that they'll—"  
  
I raised my finger and laid it against his lips, "Shh. Not now. Please not now."  
  
He kissed my finger and smiled at me sadly, "I love you, I'd die if I lost you."  
  
"It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all."  
  
*~*  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
  
*~*  
  
"That's just something stupid that people made up," he whined.  
  
I giggled and kissed him again, "What time is it darling?"  
  
He jumped up onto his knees, and then turned to pin me down, "Not time to leave!"  
  
We joked around for a while longer, but it soon became evident that I had to go, and we began to say goodbye.  
  
"I love you Blaine."  
  
"I love you darling. I'll send you an owl this s'evening." I kissed him again, and then turned to leave.  
  
"Ride safely…" he said quietly.  
  
*~*  
  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love You  
Until my dying day  
  
  
A/N : Woot, very sappy, lol. No, you don't find out who he is yet. Muahahah. The suspense!   
Hint: He's not involved with The Death Eaters. He's a good guy!   
  



	5. Truth

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own Blaine, Blaire and family though.   
  
**A/N:** Back to Blaire's perspective. The last chapter was just to give you a feeling for Blaine. And no, you still don't get to find out who her secret lover is. Also, I'm getting _quite_ discouraged by the lack of reviews, so I may just have to give up on this whole thing. Oh, and my Beta is only at chapter 2, so this one will most likely have some mistakes.  
  
*~*  
  
I sat in my room, finishing up the last of my catch up work that had been sent from Hogwarts, when there was a sharp knock on my door.   
  
I sighed and set my pen down, "Come in."  
  
My father walked into my room, with my mother trailing behind him. "Blaire, we have some good news."  
  
I eyed him suspiciously, "What is it?"  
  
"Our Lord has requested a meeting with you. Only you. He wishes to meet his bride," my father smiled at me, apparently expecting me to jump up and down with happiness.  
  
I glanced at my mother, to see her looking nervous, and avoiding my gaze. "When?"  
  
"Tonight actually, your mother is going to help you pick out something appropriate. Please be quick though, the last thing we want is to be late."  
  
***  
  
I didn't expect to be so terrified, but as I started towards the doorway to the parlour, I felt my hands shaking, and wondered what would happen if I just turned and ran. But I didn't get that chance, because the door was flung open, to reveal Pettigrew on the other side. His ugly, fat face screwed up into a smile and he stepped aside to let me in, "Ah, Miss Blaire, it's wonderful to see you."  
  
I started to say hello, when a loud voice from inside the room made me jump, "Leave Wormtail. Do no come back in unless you're called."  
  
Pettigrew's smiled disappeared, "Y-yes master, of course."  
  
He quickly exited, shutting the door behind him and leaving me alone in the room with Voldemort.   
  
"Come here child."  
  
I looked over at the large chair facing the fireplace and took a deep breath, starting towards it. I got half way there, when he stood up, and turned to face me. Despite having seen him numerous times, the shock of his appearance never seems to go away.   
  
"Blaire."  
  
"M-my Lord, you have no idea what pleasure the news of my engagement brings to me, I—"  
  
"Do not lie to me child. Do not think I'm stupid. You do not want this."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"_Stop_! It does not matter to me. Whether or not this pleases you means nothing to me. Your father made a promise to me many years ago, that you would be mine, and so you shall."  
  
My eyes widened at the news that my father – and most likely everyone else - had known about this for many years.  
  
"Why? Why did he do that?"  
  
He glared down at me, letting only a quick malicious smile pass over his face. "Your father does not deserve a place among my other servants. He went against everything that I have taught them to believe in. Though Lucius, and many others do not stay loyal to their wives, none have dared to lower themselves by sleeping with a mudblood. None but your father."  
  
I let out a shocked gasp, and turned my eyes away from him. "So to regain himself, he pledged his own daughter to you."  
  
"Well Blaire, he did not know he would have a daughter who was not loyal to her Lord."  
  
I turned my head to look at him again, "I am as loyal as any other. I will be your bride."  
  
"I know you will. Now leave, we are finished." He turned, and went back to his chair. I was dismissed. 


	6. Not Forgotten

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own Blaine, Blaire and most of their family though.   
  
**A/N:** Blaire's perspective, erm, and this chapter isn't the most pleasant. Also, I'm getting _quite_ discouraged by the lack of reviews, so I may just have to give up on this whole thing. Oh, and my Beta is only at chapter 2, so this one will most likely have some mistakes.  
  
*~*  
  
Only two days had passed since my rendezvous with my groom to be when an emergency meeting was called at the Malfoy Mansion. It wasn't common for meetings to be called so suddenly, which only made us more nervous. We arrived a few minutes after nine o'clock, and were lead into the living room. Blaise, Uncle Jeffery and Aunt Roslyn sat on a couch, but Blaine and her parents weren't in the room. Blaise smiled at me, and waved my parents and I over.  
  
"Blaise, what's going on?"   
  
"No idea, I was going to ask you the same thing. My mum and dad seem worried though. Have you seen Blaine?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen her in days. She never even showed up to the welcome back party. Have you seen Aunt Icis or Uncle Andrew?"  
  
"No, I don't think they're here either. No one knows what's going on, except for Lucius."   
  
On cue, Lucius stepped into the room, with Draco on his heels, and my Aunt and Uncle behind them. I noticed how red Aunt Icis' eyes were, and how angry Uncle Andrew looked. Draco moved to stand beside his mother, while Lucius turned to address the room. He looked as perfectly preened as always, and there was a gleam in his eyes, that wasn't often seen unless something bad was happening to someone other than him.  
  
"We do not tolerate much. We can not afford to tolerate much," I noticed he glanced pointedly at my father, "And Death Eaters with unloyal children, is one thing we will _certainly_ not tolerate."  
  
Whispers traveled through the room, everyone eyeing my Aunt and Uncle, with wonderment in their eyes.  
  
Then, my father stepped forward, a determent look on his face, "What are going on about Lucius? Certainly you did not call us here to give us a lecture on loyalty!"  
  
Lucius held up his hand, gesturing to my father to be quiet. "No Cole, you yourself would know enough about that."   
  
My father opened his mouth to argue, but with a flash of light, The Dark Lord appeared, with Blaine beside him, her arms bound together and her head lowered.  
  
The room's reaction was simultaneous. Blaine's mother fell softly into her husband's arms, my mother and father stood stunned, along with Blaise's parents. Blaise let out a strangled cry, grabbing onto my hand. Everyone else stared in awe at Their Lord, wondering what could have happened to allow them to be graced with his presence. But with one simple gesture, the room quieted.  
  
"My followers are expected to bring up their kin to be loyal. Loyal to me," he grabbed Blaine roughly and shoved her forward, "_Not to betray me! __Not to secretly be involved with everything we strive to defeat."  
  
His eyes roamed the room, watching their reactions, and finally came to settle on my family.  
  
"The name Zabini used to be a name that you could be proud to have associated with you. Now it is a disgrace." In one graceful motion, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Blaine. "Crucio."  
  
Her screams filled the room, and I looked away. I felt Blaise start to shake, and her hand squeezed mine tightly. The faces around the room were not faces of sympathy, but faces of malice and satisfaction. As the screams slowly died away, she lay almost motionless on the floor, and the only sound in the room was her mother sobbing quietly.  
  
"Let this be an example, to any of you who think that you can easily betray your Master. You will not live to regret it. Nor will she."  
  
I sat, sure that Blaine's life would soon be ended with an inevitable 'Avada Kedavra' but instead I saw Voldemort nod at Lucius, who in turn, turned towards the fireplace, picking up a large metal poker. And it was within seconds I realized that Blaine would not be so lucky as to die painlessly, but she would endure a painful, physically tormenting death. Lucius walked slowly towards Blaine, glancing for only a second at Icis, who was in hysterics. Finally, he reached her, and slowly and deliberately, raised the fireplace poker over his head.   
  
Blaine looked up at me from the floor, quite aware of what was to become of her, and she looked purposefully at my pocket. My reaction came quickly, and I took my wand from my pocket. Blaine seemed to nod, with what I can only assume was appreciation, and closed her eyes. I wrenched my hand from Blaise's, and took careful aim, concentrating with everything in me.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." A glare of green light exploded from my wand, and when the room was clear again, all eyes were on Blaine, now lifeless on the floor.  
  
Slow realization dawned on Lucius, and he lowered the poker, looking slightly defeated.  
  
"You foolish, foolish child!" Lucius shouted, and came towards me quickly, grabbing my chin in his hand, and squeezing hard.  
  
"You're a bloody fool, just like the rest of your damned family, you'll not get away with this--"  
  
"Enough Lucius, leave her now." Voldemort cast a long glare at me, "This will not be forgotten," he turned to look at the rest of the Death Eaters, "Leave now. And remember what happened here tonight. Do not forget it."  
  
The room slowly cleared out, and He vanished. Aunt Icis scrambled over to Blaine, frantically gathering her into her arms, and sobbing.  
  
*~*  
  
**A/N:** Yeah, sooo, how tragic. Heh. I hate killing off characters _ But anyway, this will all be explained in the next chapter, when Blaire finds Blaine's journal.  
  
 _


End file.
